


The Evolution of Fentonstein

by agentz123



Series: Who is Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera? [4]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: "Matchmaking", Also some Gyanny, Anyways, Boyd is Babie, Buey?, Darkwing Duck References, Disaster Ducks, F.O.W.L., F/M, Fenro - Freeform, Gen, Hoyd?, Love is in the Air, M/M, Manny Still Does Not Give a F''', Meddling Kids, ND Huey?, Or is it Manro?, Picnics, References to S1's "The Great Dime Chase!", References to S1's "Who is Gizmoduck?!", References to S2's "The Dangerous Chemistry of Gandra Dee!", References to S3's "Escape From the Impossibin!", References to S3's "Louie's Eleven!", References to S3's "The Trickening!", Safe For Work, Sibling bond, Sleepovers, Slight Dad! Fenton, Slight Dad! Gyro, Slight Gyro Gearloose Character Development, Take That As You Please As Well, Take it How You Please, Team Science Shenanigans, The Love Doctor is in the House, and chickens, fendra - Freeform, implied adult themes, rated T just in case, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentz123/pseuds/agentz123
Summary: Gyro and Fenton have a picnic in the lab.
Relationships: B.O.Y.D. (Disney: DuckTales) & Huey Duck, B.O.Y.D. (Disney: DuckTales) & Louie Duck, Bentina Beakley & B.O.Y.D. (Disney: DuckTales), Dewey Duck & Louie Duck, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera & Gandra Dee, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera & Gyro Gearloose, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera & Gyro Gearloose & B.O.Y.D. (Disney: DuckTales), Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera & Gyro Gearloose & Lil' Bulb & Manny the Headless Man-Horse, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera & Huey Duck, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera & Louie Duck, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gandra Dee, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose, Huey Duck & Donald Duck, Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Dewey Duck & Webby Vanderquack, Louie Duck & Donald Duck, Manny the Headless Man-Horse & Webby Vanderquack, Webby Vanderquack & Della Duck
Series: Who is Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera? [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030281
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. The Fangirl, the Love Doctor, and the Con Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Milkfeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkfeather/gifts).



> This work was meant to be a sequel to my Ducktober piece "Gearloose's Monster," but both can be read alone. Check it out if you have a chance!
> 
> Thank you to Milkfeather for the request! I hope you enjoy my friend :)

A young African Grey parrot (who was definitely a real boy) decided to use the rocket boots installed at the bottoms of his ankles in order to blast himself up Killmotor Hill. Once he reached the gates surrounding the overarching mountain, he reached up and pressed the button on the barrier’s intercom system. “Mrs. Beakley? It’s me, Boyd!” 

The old maid set down her broom and gave a tired smile. She always enjoyed whenever Boyd was able to come over. He was the most polite (and the tidiest) out of the Webbigail’s many friends. “Boyd, it’s nice to hear from you. Go ahead and come on up, dear.” In the corner of her eye she saw the cherry poof from Hubert’s sleep hat, and poked her head out of the kitchen. “Huey,” Bentina called down the hallway. “Your friend Boyd is here.” 

Huey dropped his guidebook in surprise. “Wait, really? I thought he was scheduled for an upgrade tonight! Does this mean he’s able to join our sleepover?” 

“He is always welcome here, you know that.” 

Huey began flapping his arms in excitement, nearly knocking one of his uncle’s precious vases to the floor. “I’ll go let him in! I can’t wait to tell him about Isabella Finch’s journal and what we found so far!” 

The housekeeper watched as the duckling flew away. She knew there was a bit of a kerfuffle not too long ago about spies and sabotage, but she was sure she could trust Boyd. 

Even though he was just like...

She shook off the bad memories and swept them into the dustpan. 

“Huey!” 

Huey felt his heart swell. Sure, he had great friends in his brothers and honorary sister, but he felt that no one quite understood him like Boyd did. He rushed into his buddy’s warm metal arms and clapped the kid on the back, causing the emission of a small hollow echo. “What an awesome surprise!” And Huey usually didn’t like surprises. “Wanna stay for our sleepover?” 

*** 

“So what’s new with you, Boyd?” Dewey slid into the end of his older brother’s extremely detailed discussion about finches. Huey blushed at his rude behavior, even though he already knew his friend was the only one (other than Uncle Donald and Fenton, but they were adults and didn't really count. Partially.) who didn’t mind when he went off on some weird explanation. 

“Well, I actually needed some of Huey’s help. I know he’s the expert of love and I believe Doctor Gearloose and Fenton have been experiencing symptoms of such.” 

“Huey? The expert of love?” Dewey and Louie shared a quick glance before dissolving into a fit of giggles. Webby had to shove the three of them apart. 

“Hey, give Huey a break! He was pretty quick at setting up Fenton and Gandra.” 

“And how’s that going so far?” 

There was a brief silence before Boyd piped up. “What’s a date? Are there uses for the word other than describing what day it is?” 

“What? Are Fenton and Gyro on a date?!” 

Louie stood up and brushed his hands together before sliding them into his pocket. “Yep, yep, yep. Alright, Dewey. I already KNOW they’re gonna drag us along, so we might as well make sure their social ineptness doesn’t ruin yet another date for Fenton.” Louie kinda liked the lab assistant; whenever the boy snuck into the lab to “borrow” an ingenious invention of Gyro’s that would be perfect in another get-rich-quick scheme, Fenton always kindly made a copy so everyone was happy. 

“That’s great, Louie!” Boyd stood up as well to hook his arm in the green triplet’s. “I was just programmed with the ability to enter the Bin without needing a key!” 

“Boyd. Sweet, sweet, Boyd. This may be the beginning of an amazing partnership.” 

Huey furiously adjusted his cap as he followed the four of them out of Webby’s bedroom. “Hey! You do _not_ get to corrupt my friend!”


	2. The Gambler and the Illuminator

“It’s a bit ironic, you know? How you like gyros. Most people, I’ve come to discover, don’t really like items that share the same name as them. I’m not quite fond of that city in Missouri myself — too quiet. Which in itself is ironic, because we tend to place more value on personified items, especially those that we share traits with. Perhaps there’s a small jealousy factor? But why would we harbor such feelings towards inanimate objects?” 

Gyro picked up some stray meat from his plate with his fork and scooped the bits into his mouth. The intern hadn’t even touched his food. Before they had gotten on the topic of names, Fenton had begun discussing the structural properties of a gyro and how they’ve been compared to burritos (which Gyro himself disliked. Maybe he would enjoy one that Fenton had prepared, as he had proved himself to be an amazing cook). 

For a first date — could he call it that? _A date?_ — everything was going surprisingly well. The intern — no, Fenton, Fenton, it was insisted that they came to a first name basis — wasn’t being as stupid as usual, they had cooked this fantastic meal together, and somehow the darkness of the sea managed to complement the lab’s lights quite nicely, forming a romantic atmosphere. 

At least, to Gyro it was romantic. 

Gyro was not a chicken for games. He was no-nonsense and straight to the point. Fenton, on the other hand, was not. The kid could talk himself in circles and come out confused but satisfied with any conversation. The scientist realized that the only way to get the dreaded answer was to ask Fenton (who had moved on to the evolution of cows and their relationship with the Greek deity Apollo) directly. “Fenton,” the chicken interrupted. 

“Aw, am I talking too much again? I always do this!” Fenton hated it. Sure, it was nice to not be shy in a place like Duckburg, but he was usually so focused on impressing his superior that he often forgot that Gyro actually did not like hearing his voice. 

There was a loud clattering in the back of the lab. Gyro looked around his employee and his eyes widened at the sight of the patent for the Gearloose Windup Wheelbarrow shivering and launching into the ceiling, right into the main headlight. Darkness immediately blanketed the lab. 

“Wow! Think the back-up generator is working?” To answer his own question, Fenton made his way to Doctor Gearloose’s lab table. He knelt and flipped the switch a few times. “Oh, right, I didn’t replace the battery after last time…I had gotten so distracted with the Gearloose Haywire incident I must have forgotten. Should we light a candle?” 

Gyro wearily took note of the intern’s sleeves, which were unusually rolled down. Why was he wearing them like that, hiding the new muscles he had acquired while taking up the role of the city’s superhero? “ _I’ll_ do it, in- Fenton. Just come and sit back down.” He waited for the shuffle of his assistant’s chair legs to scrape against the worn tile before continuing. Gyro steeled himself and reached across the table for Fenton’s hands. They were really cold, and...blocky? No wonder the duck was so ~~adorably~~ infuriatingly clumsy. “Listen, Fenton. I have something to tell you before I light the candle. Just...shut up for a second, you dolt.

“I understand if you would like to keep our relationship strictly professional, but I believe that the experiment I have been conducting is over, and I must reveal the use of deception. The results have concluded that I do, in fact, have feelings for you. In conjunction with my feelings of annoyance, that is. I...I am fond of you. In a romantic way. There.” 

Gyro was grateful for the lack of sight, because he was sweating bullets. He managed to make the Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera, that blathering blatherskite, speechless. 

And he was pretty sure that wasn’t a good thing. 

There was suddenly a small circle of bright light in the corner of his eye. He turned to his right and found his shining helper perched on Fenton’s shoulder. “Oh, I noticed Li’l Bulb was finished charging and I figured they wouldn’t mind -- what are you doing?” 

If Fenton was over there, then -- 

“Manny?!” Gyro snatched his hands away, trembling in embarrassment. He quickly raised one of his wings to the side of his face so that Li’l Bulb’s wattage couldn’t catch the blush spreading down his neck. “What are you still doing here? And why didn’t you say anything earlier?” 

The headless man horse took his free hooves and clapped, _“I can’t communicate with bound hands, Doctor Gearloose. By the way, lovely speech.”_

“What speech?” 

“NOTHING, just — Manny. Get. Out. Go home.” 

“Oh, Gyro, I’m sure we have enough product for the three of us to share.” 

_“He’s right, Fenton, I do have to go. The races are about to start soon.”_

If Manny didn’t happen to be the most charismatic one on their team, Gyro would’ve fired him right there on the spot.


	3. The Forger and the Electrician

Manny snickered as he finished packing up his things and headed home for the weekend. He headed over to the elevator to catch a ride up to the ground floor, but realized the lift was busy. He tilted his head in curiosity and checked his watch. Who would still be at the Bin at this hour? 

The doors opened to reveal five baby birds. He recognized one of them to be Gyro (and Fenton’s) robot turned surrogate son, Fenton’s good friend, the kid who made him a part of his eleven-part scheme, the third one, and the lovely Webbigail Vanderquack. He tipped his hat to them and quietly inquired about why they were here. 

“We heard Fenton and Gyro were on a date, and we couldn’t possibly allow Huey and Webby to mess that up again.” 

“Hey! It wasn’t our fault Gandra turned out to be a spy!” 

Louie shrugged as he continued texting. It could’ve been a really great cliché if it was done right. He smirked as his oldest brother fumed at his nonchalant attitude, and watched as Manny tapped out a last goodbye and a _“Gyro likes holding hands.”_ With that, the horse-man was out. 

“Okay,” Louie muttered, slipping his phone away and rubbing his palms together. “If I could get my hands on some glue, a bunch of grapes, and Gyro’s car keys —“

“Wait,” Huey interrupted. “I think understand the purpose of the glue, but what do you need the last two things for?” 

“Oh, I’m hungry and Dewey’s Dozen involves joyriding.” 

“How else are we going to move all of the candy for our 24/7 sweets shop?” 

Huey ran a numb hand over his eyes and sighed. “Webby, should we try spaghetti again? That did seem to work — partly. What do you think? Um, Webs?” He squinted as he looked further into the lab. Why was it so dark? He figured Webby must’ve gotten too excited and slipped on her night-vision goggles to get a better look on the situation. “Fine. Boyd? Boyd?” 

“Yes. I am sensing that the power must have gone out. Let’s go fix the circuit breaker.” There was a warm grip on his hand, dragging him away into the blackness. Huey quietly admired how quickly the parrot had gotten accustomed to the layout of the lab, but Boyd elaborated by explaining that he did in fact have infrared vision. Huey had to refrain from squealing. 

“Think they’re gonna tie the knot?” 

Louie nodded mischievously, understanding his brother’s message. He gripped the hem of Dewey’s outer layer and they tiptoed towards the sound of the scientists’ voices. 

“This is quite nice, actually.” Gyro caressed Li’l Bulb gratefully and continued eating. “Anyways, what were you saying Fenton?” 

“Ah, Nothing. Just some more b- well, you know.” Gyro could just catch the pink growing on his hazel cheeks. 

“No, I don’t know.”

Fenton's eyes widened. It was a rare moment when Gyro Gearloose admitted to his inferiors that he was unknowledgeable about something. “Well,” he tittered. “Don’t you hate it when I start...ranting?”

Gyro yawned. “I suppose it’s tolerable.”

Fenton’s heart thumped against his sternum. “Really?!”

“Ah, I forgot. Fenton hates shoes.” 

“Just get his ankles and let's scram! I think they’re about to start getting mushy.” 

Dewey, who had started getting a bit antsy, failed to tighten the laces of Gyro’s left shoe against Fenton’s left knee and stood up. Neither of the scientists seemed to notice his presence, and he decided to do a little dance to prove it. “What are you doing! Get —“ Before Louie could finish scolding and yank his brother back underneath the table, the small circle of light deepened into a bloody red. 

Oh no. 

Li’l Bulb couldn’t possibly still have that grudge against him, could they? 

“Um...is Li’l Bulb okay? They seem a bit cranky.” The duck reached out, unscrewed the bulb, and handed the invention to Gyro. Fenton noted how the new tint made his employer’s eyes even more alluring. Webby, who was suddenly painted to match the pitch background, eyed the table confusedly. How were you supposed to knot sandwich meat together? She snuck a few pieces off of Fenton’s plate and chewed thoughtfully about a backup plan. 

“Gyro...do you mind if I try something? Conduct an experiment, if you will.”

Something caught in the chicken’s throat and he had to remind himself that Fenton did not overhear the earlier conversation with Manny. “I-if you must. In the name of science.” Gyro prayed that he sounded as nonchalant as he hoped. He swallowed thickly and watched as the intern’s fingers danced across the table and wrapped around the wrist of his right hand. 

“Do you, by chance, have tachycardia?” the duck whispered after a silent moment. 

“I don’t believe you can get any dumber, Cabrera.”

Maybe she could work something out with the napkins? When Fendra was still a thing, Webby liked to look through Gizmoduck’s newspaper clippings that Fenton kept shoved in the back of his closet while he wrote detailed love letters. She slowly reached over, slipped into Doctor Gearloose’s vest to grab a pen, and tried her best to remember what the Junior Woodchuck Guidebook said about poem-writing. 

Huey squinted hard into the darkness, still keeping a firm grip on Boyd’s shirt. He noted the expressions and physical proximity of the scientists. “Oh,” he hissed in realization. “The lights were probably low because they were going to —“

“Sorry, Huey, I did not catch that. Can you repeat that please?” Boyd hadn’t stopped working with the wires, and before Huey had a chance to stop him, the lab lights flickered on to reveal Gyro Gearloose and Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera locked in a tentative but passionate kiss.


	4. The Lovebird

“OoooOoOoOOoOoooooOoOOOOOOH!” 

The scientists quickly broke apart and found a small pyramid of ducklings next to their table. “For the love of Gyro Gearloose, _what_ do you think you’re doing?” Gyro spat hard enough for the three of them to trip over themselves. And why the heck was one of them covered in black paint? 

“Hi, Doctor Gearloose!” 

A bit of Gyro’s anger faded away when he saw one of his first major inventions waving at him from across the lab. He was hand in hand with the red triplet, the one that constantly came to the lab and made Fenton even more chattier, if that was possible. Admittedly the red one was his favorite, since he was the least sneaky and the most competent (the boy's intense admiration for the Gizmosuit didn't hurt, either). “Hello, Boyd. What are you children doing here?” 

“Watching you guys do the dirty!” 

If Gyro got any more hot, he would’ve caught fire. He watched as Fenton took a knee and noted how his little cottontail waggled. “That’s not exactly what ‘the dirty’ is, Webby.” 

“Really? That’s what Della said it was.” 

Louie shook his head and slipped his hands into his hoodie. “See, that’s why. If you had asked Uncle Donald, he would’ve said —” 

“SHUT UP, EVERYONE.”

Silence fell upon the lab as everyone watched a trembling Dewey. He sat on his knees on the cold tile, his beak shoved towards the ground. Li’l Bulb shuffled behind him and provided a sky blue light. 

“I’ve done something brilliant,” he whispered. 

“What the heck are you talking about, blue nephew?”

The duckling revealed a crumpled piece of paper. On the top _Dewey’s Dewzen_ was crayoned. “Uh, Dewey? I wouldn’t really consider this one a scheme. An obnoxious plan, at most —“

“NO, don’t you see! It all worked out. Look, look.”

“This kid just gets more and more full of himself, huh?” Gyro muttered. He knew he wasn’t one to talk, but at least he had a few worthwhile contributions under his belt. As far as Gyro knew, the kid’s biggest accomplishment was balancing all of his team’s dirty mugs on the green one’s forehead while he napped on top of Gyro’s desk. 

Dewey ignored him and started explaining the components of the scheme. “The Fangirl’s Hue —“

“Why am I the Fangirl? If anything that role belongs to Webby.”

“No, Webby’s the forger. With all of those love poems and junk.”

“Love poems?” Gyro snarled. “Who gave you access to my poems?”

Fenton blushed as the kids pursed their beaks in surprise. “Um, actually Gyro, they were talking about me. I...I dabble.”

“Oh. Erm, continue.” Gyro silently debated if he should wipe everyone’s memory of tonight or just skip town. 

The way his heart fluttered when he looked over at his intern made him deeply consider the former. 

“Anyways, The Love Doctor, obviously _moi._ Con Man's Louie, The Illuminator was Li’l Bulb, because they’re a light bulb. Ah? Ah?” 

“Shut up, Dewey.” 

“Tough crowd!” he growled in return. “The Gamblers were Manny and Gyro.” 

Fenton perked up. “What do you mean?” Gyro himself had, on multiple occasions, expressed great distrust of casinos and anyone who visited them. Fenton didn’t blame him; according to the rules of probability —

“Oh, we had a talk with Manny before we started spying on your date. Doctor Gearloose, is it true that you and Manny were holding hands and confessing to each other?” 

Huey noted how Fenton didn’t correct Boyd. About using the word _date._ He also noticed how his role model’s eyes drooped a bit at the mention of Gyro and Manny. “Of course not. That assistant of mine loves to...stir up tea.” 

“Guys,” Dewey pleaded. Why was it always so hard to gather their attention? 

“Which one am I, Dewey?” Boyd asked hopefully, surveying the paper with deep thought. His friend tapped on number eight. 

“You turned the lights back on,” Louie acknowledged. “Propelling numbers eleven and twelve to reveal themselves.” It wasn’t a half-bad scheme. Sure, his brother gave people multiple roles, so really it was Dewey’s Novenary, but hey. The kid was learning. He suspected Gyro and Fenton were the other electricians, as Dewey loved puns and technically “sparks flew” tonight. 

“Speaking of which, they’re gone!”

Curiously, but still a bit miffed about the fangirl comment, Huey added, “I thought Dewey’s Dozen included joyriding?”

“Ah, yes, well. There’s an extension to this scheme: Huey’s Hundred.”

 _"One hundred?_ Are you nuts!”

Hand in hand, Fenton and Gyro boarded the elevator and left the bickering kids to themselves. Boyd and Li’l Bulb could lock up, right? 

**Author's Note:**

> Even though the show is ending, I'll still be here making content and reading/viewing yours! Feel free to make any requests and I'll try my best to put out something good!


End file.
